


Pure Imagination ► Ninjago Imagines

by phoenixisnthome



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Imagines, Multi, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixisnthome/pseuds/phoenixisnthome
Summary: In a world of pure imagination - what's your story going to be?





	1. requests & rules

**_this used to be a long ass preach but now really everything in it can be boiled down thus;_ **

1\. yes, i do male x male and female x female

2\. no inappropriate requests

3\. no ocs/set appearances

4\. yes you can suggest extra characters

5\. yes i could potentially write a polyamory (though i've never tried before)

6\. yes i do aus

7\. you can select a prompt from the next chapter or come up with your own

8\. yes i do platonic or familial type imagines

9\. yes i do include a few ships inside the xreaders (for example you and your boyfriend lloyd helping cole and jay become a thing)

10\. be (relatively) civil

11\. you must reference at least one meme per imagine or i'm rescinding your card

12\. feedback is appreciated

13\. don't kill anyone except me

14\. try to be at least a little bit detailed

 

 

**characters (suggestions are always appreciated)**

lloyd garmadon

kai smith

cole brookestone

jay walker/gordon

cole brookestone

nya smith

 

**categories**

fluff

angst

neutral

sad/grieving

platonic

humour/crack

 

 

**universes**

ninjago: masters of spinjitzu

the lego ninjago movie

aus (e.g. college, no powers, soulmate au, hanahaki au, etc)

 

 

welp that's it here we go

this is gonna be a train wreck i can already tell

 


	2. prompts

**[** ✓ = used/to be used]

**GENERAL PROMPTS**

 

**Scenario-**

_FUN, FLUFF AND STUFF_

#1 ~ My school has a really formal uniform and my tie is kinda stuck in the door of the car you're in and I'm being dragged along by the car, and wOULD YOU MIND HELPING ME PLEASE? 

#2 ~ You're getting really mad at the vending machine in a hotel because it's gone and jammed itself but you're right outside my room and I'm starting to get mad so now I've stuck my head out of my door to yell at you but- HOLY NINJAGO THIS DUDE IS GORGEOUS [✓]

#3 ~ You can't tie your tie so I have to do it for you so you zip up my dress for me and then the little sister of the household walks in and completely misunderstood the gesture and now she thinks we're dating and she's just run out squealing about and then you sort of confessed to me and that was the weirdest and most unexpected thing ever wow

#4 ~ You and your little sister are building a blanket fort together and wow it's adorable as hell and oh my gosh I'm so in love with you and- oh wait did I say that out loud?

#5 ~ Everyone keeps trying to set us up but it turns out we've actually been secretly dating for the past year and now we have to explain  [✓]

#6 ~ Your bed is messy ALL THE FREAKING TIME and I'm starting to get really annoyed so I'm teaching you how to make your bed and OH MY GOD IS THAT A SPIDER?

#7 ~ I have a huge literature event coming up at school so to get motivation we wrote sappy love poems together

#8 ~ I love stealing your cereal just to annoy you but you caught me this time so now we're lying on top of the couch half-dressed and eating frosted flakes together [✓]

#9 ~ There's a huge blizzard going on outside and we're snowed into a warehouse together for the night and now we're sleeping on a trampoline with our jackets as blankets and this is weirdly comfortable...

#10 ~  We're having some weird competition about taking and finding weird/embarrassing pictures of each other and hey look it's your baby picture album ohoho!

#11 ~ We're best friends by all appearances at school/in public but we're secretly dating and you forgot and just kissed me right in the middle of the park and everyone's just like ???  [✓]

#12 ~ We were too busy having fun and playing hide and seek and now we and our friends are locked in a toy store and you're literally terrified of dolls and toys at night so now I have to comfort you and wow my face must be blushing 100 shades of red right now

#13 ~ We've been paired up for a partner project in Geography and I'm trying to concentrate sO WOULD YOU PLEASE QUIT FLIRTING WITH ME

#14 ~ My older brother really doesn't want me to date anyone for ten more years but your little sister literally wants us to get married and now they've met and I have no idea what they're doing but we should probably go and see what they're doing - oH MY GOSH THEY'RE WEARING FLOWER CROWNS

_OUCH - EMOTIONS_

#1 ~ Person A is extremely insecure and after a huge argument with Person B as they seem to be getting distant they lock themselves away in their room and refuse to come out for three days. On the fourth day, Person B forces themselves into Person A's room and they make up together. [✓]

#2 ~ Person A first meets Person B when they are referred to them after they try to commit suicide. So triggers a series of meetings and Person B's struggle to regain their mental stability with the love of Person A being one of the only things giving them the will to live anymore.

#3 ~ Person B has a hard time trusting people, resulting in them hurting Person A when they have a fight. Cue tears, guilt and a ton of angst.

#4 ~ Person A is in hospital. When they can't sleep, Person B comes to comfort them. However, Person A was only hallucinating - Person B died a year ago.

 

**Dialogue Prompts-**

_FLUFF N STUFF-_

#1 ~ "Should we try to poison him again?"

#2 ~ "I don't like salad. Or people."

#3 ~ "I swear that if you do that one more time I will burn you and dance on your ashes."

#4 ~"We're being held hostage and you're raiding the kitchen?"

#5 ~ "Hey dude, I'm on fire."

#6 ~ "I have no idea how you're alive, but thank God."

#7 ~ "Stop hyperventilating."

#8 ~ "That or you have undiagnosed asthma."

#9 ~ "Well, that's it. You've bested me and foiled my evil plans. Argh, curses, revenge will be mine, etc. Okay, now I'm going home."  

#10 ~ "It's 2 AM and we've been filming for five hours straight. Can I go eat some waffles?"

#11 ~ "You _are_ cold. Your cheeks are blue. Like, literally blue. What the hell did you do?"

#12 ~ "I hate it when people do that."

#13 ~ "I'm trying to ask you out, now hold my damn hand!"

#14 ~ "Just a knife wound. No big deal."

#15 "You're an idiot. I'm an idiot. We're the co-presidents of the Idiot Club."

#16 ~ "I hope you don't mind, but I've helped myself to your katana."

#17 ~ "The sun hasn't even come up yet and you're asking me to get out of my lovely warm bed and _socialise_?"

#18 ~ "Everything about this is not okay."

#19 ~ "Hey guys, look, I found a pentagram! Who dares me to lay on it?"

#20 ~ "No. You are not going near my oven. This is the seventh one and I  _refuse_ to replace it again!"

#21 ~ "Huh, I'm a ghost. Weird. Hey, do you think I can walk through walls and stuff? Ooo, I should totally try that. Here goes - OW!"

#22 ~ "It's a weapon of mass destruction that could destroy humanity at the push of a button. I call dibs."

#23 ~ "You almost dying is my fondest memory."

#24 ~ "Okay, how do I explain this to her? Aliens? Nah. Werewolves? Nah. Okay... vampires! That's it!"

#25 ~ "I _may_  have told everyone that we were dating..."

_AARGH - EMOTIONAL-_

#1 ~ "No. No. Stop talking like you're going to die. You aren't dying, not on my watch. No, open your eyes. _Open your eyes!_ "

#2 ~ "It's okay. You don't have to love me."

#3 ~ "Do you want me to leave?"

#4 ~ "Everything's fine. I just don't belong here, is all."

#5 ~ "I always knew that one day I'd take a bullet for you. But you'd never take one for me."

#6 ~ "I waited for you for _years_ , and this is what you have to say to me?"

#7 ~ "You're nothing but a monster."

#8 ~ "We were going to change the world together. But then he turned and left me in the dust."

#9 ~ "I never meant to come between you and them."

#10 ~ "But you never understood, did you? Because you're too damn selfish!"

#11 ~  "Just how deep does your betrayal run?"

#12 ~ "Go then! Go running back to your pathetic excuse of a family and see if I care!"

#13 ~ "I'll see you on the other side. Goodbye, brave little soldier."

#14 ~ "You should have locked the door. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you did."

#15 ~ "People like you belong in the light. People like me don't deserve to go near it."

#16 ~ "Because she's GONE! And I never even said goodbye! She died alone because of YOU!"

#17 ~ "You alienated everyone close to you. Now you're alone and you regret it."

#18 ~ "Maybe the world has ended, but we're going to rebuild it."

#19 ~ "Don't touch me!"

 

_Conversations-_

#1 ~ "I wouldn't do that."  
          "Ah! My brain... gah, it huuuuurts!"  
          "Can't say I didn't warn you."

#2 ~ "So, what you thinking about?"  
         "Waking up with a dagger pointed at your throat is just as scary as you think it is."  
         "... what?"

#3 ~ "You in?"  
          "This is the most horrible and dangerous idea in the world."  
          "..."  
          "Let's do it!"

#4 ~ "What's wrong with you?!"  
         "Honestly? I don't know."

#5 ~ "Stop it."  
         "Stop what?"  
         "Pining. It's getting incredibly annoying!"

#6 ~ "I thought you said we were safe!"  
         "I said we were _safer_!"

#7 ~ "You gotta stop doing that."  
         "What did I do?"  
         "Doing things that make me want to kiss you."

#8 ~ "I swear to God that I'm important. I just don't know how."  
          "...well, your food is good, if that helps."

#9 ~ "I'm fine."  
          "That's the biggest lie in the world."

 

**AU Prompts**

#1 ~ Everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate. When they die, the world goes back to black and white. Now, imagine the world lighting up when you touch someone's hand at the movie theatre. And next, imagine the colours bleeding out when the other commits suicide.

#2 ~ Every time someone's heart breaks, so does a small area of the Earth; cracks and fissures in the pavement, etc. Now tell me the story behind the Grand Canyon.

#3 ~ Whenever you start singing for no reason, it's because your soulmate is singing it too. One day both you and a stranger burst into song at the same time in the middle of a near-empty convenience store.

#4 ~ The very first words your soulmate will say to you is written on your forearm. 

#5 ~ That voice inside your head belongs to your soulmate.

#6 ~ A college AU where the classes are absurd things such as Advanced Owl Communication.

#7 ~ One person is a genie. The other is a mortal with three wishes. However, over the course of time as the mortal makes their first two wishes, they fall in love with the genie. But in this world, there's no way to free a genie. So the mortal doesn't make their last wish and the genie is able to stay at their side forever.

#8 ~ A band AU where one can sing like an angel but cannot keep in time at all, and where another sounds like a beached whale when they sing but can rap like hell.

#9 ~ A demon stalks your house at night but writes helpful messages on your mirror in blood. Eventually, you take to staying awake to try to meet them, and when you finally do, you realise that this is the shy guy you've fallen in love with over the past few years of being colleagues.

#10 ~ There are multiple souls within one human body. The most powerful one is the one that controls it, and the others are the voices you hear in your head. But one day you realise that all of your souls are powerful and fighting to take over.

#11 ~ Two magicians made a blood oath when they were still young lovers to never hurt each other. Years later, they're mortal enemies and have to resort to annoying and inconveniencing each other because they know that if they hurt each other, they will die. Over the course of a month, they begin to find themselves falling back in love with one another.

#12 ~ The world is frozen in time until two people find a way to return it. Unfortunately, those two people hate each other.

#13 ~ There is a timer counting down to either your death or to meeting your soulmate on your wrist. Unfortunately, there's no way to tell which and now your timer is in its last hours.

#14 ~ You're just reading in your house when the doorbell rings. It's your favourite character, and they say that they know how your story ends and that they want to change it.

 

 

**NINJAGO-SPECIFIC PROMPTS (mixed types)**

#1 ~ "Cole, I know you ate the last piece of cake."  
          "Pfft no."

#2 ~ "Okay, who set the deck on fire?"  
         [Everyone looks at Kai]  
         "I couldn't help it!"

#3 ~ "Whatcha doing?"  
          "Putting Mentos in Jay's soda."

#4 ~ "Muhahaha! Welcome to hell!"  
          "Lloyd, it's literally impossible for you to be scary to me."

#5 ~ "Woah, Zane, I didn't know you could do that!"  
          "Neither did I."

#6 ~ "Let's go save Ninjago!"

#7 ~ "Master of what now?"

#8 ~ "Wait, there's actually a dragon element?"  
            "Not anymore there isn't."

#9 ~ "AAAAAAAAAAAA! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!"  
         "Calm down Jay, jeez!"

#10 ~ "You legit have no idea how much he loves you. Seriously, he literally gets heart eyes."  
            "Huh."

#11 ~ You take it upon yourself to teach Zane how to meme. He ends up becoming immensely famous on Tumblr. But then he discovers the fandom side...

#12 ~ An ongoing prank war between you and Lloyd accidentally ends up putting Cole in tears when you fill a cake intended for Lloyd with toothpaste and he eats it. You and Lloyd try to comfort him, only to find out that he set the whole war up to get you together. Deciding that Cole made a huge sacrifice by eating a toothpaste-filled cake knowing full well that it would taste horrendous, you decide to repay him by asking Lloyd on a date. Cole is overjoyed.

#13 ~ After getting jealous of the new barista in a cafe the two of you regularly visit, Kai 'accidentally' sets it on fire. You scold him.

#14 ~ You fall off a ladder whilst painting the garden wall and break your arm. Jay goes near demented with worry.

#15 ~ Cole tries to make you dinner as a surprise after a long hard day of school. He accidentally breaks your oven for the seventh time and is subsequently banned from your kitchen forevermore. 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey hey here we goooo  
> (this actually frickin sucks)
> 
> Pairing: Cole Brookestone/Female Reader
> 
> Request: ✓ - @heart_with_wings on wattpad
> 
> Prompt: Everyone keeps trying to set us up but it turns out we've actually been secretly dating for the past year and now we have to explain
> 
> Warnings?: Everyone is C O N F U Z Z E D
> 
> Category: Fluff
> 
> Universe: Ninjago (TV Series)
> 
> Relationship Status: Secretly dating
> 
> Reader Persona: Independent, sarcastic, understanding
> 
> Notes: haha this sucks -- also you're lloyd's adoptive older sister and your element is kinetic energy -- you can move things wherever without touching them. i thought it would be cool from a symbolic perspective AND kinetic energy is a scientifically plausible thing when compared to lloyd's green light orbs. also i wanted to get this out as soon as possible, but if you want a part two just say the word!

 

 **TO THIS VERY** day, I still have no idea why I decided to choose 8 am of all times to have my dance exam. Or why I decided to join the ninja for a sleepover until 4 am in the morning the day before the said exam.

I'm extremely tired. In fact, I'm _exhausted,_ and honestly, the only thing I want to do is roll over and go back to sleep. However, it seems that fate (and Zane, the disgusting morning person) has different plans.

I'm woken up at an obnoxiously early time of day by a sound that reminds me of the sound of a cracking whip - or, you know, something a little less dramatic I groan quietly in the sort of way that reminds me of a dying seagull, but the smell of cooking pancakes is unignorably tempting, and so I get up.

The morning light is really quite alarmingly bright for so early, the curtains doing barely enough to keep it from burning the everloving heck out of my tired eyes. I almost fall face first onto Lloyd, who's been sleeping curled up like a cat beside me. I snicker to myself. _So... adorable._

I look behind me to where Cole is meant to be. He, unlike my sometimes-cute-but-mostly-annoying younger brother, is sleeping in an incredibly weird position with his arms flung out and his head thrown back, mouth wide open.

Still... endearing...?

I rub my eyes vigorously, trying to get rid of the continuous feeling of being completely and utterly shattered. I contemplate the idea of simply cramming down as much coffee and energy drinks as I can before I have to leave for my exam, but immediately hang the idea as I am reminded of how bad the crash was after the last time I pulled a stunt like that.

"Ah, good morning, [name]!" Zane greets me with an obnoxiously energetic smile. I respond with a loud groan and pull myself up onto the breakfast bar. He tilts his head sympathetically as I slump against the cupboard behind me, rubbing my eyes with cold fingers. "Rough morning?" he enquires.

"You have no idea," I smile gratefully as he hands me a steaming cup of coffee. "Thanks."

He nods and returns to flipping pancakes. I sigh and nurse my coffee in cold hands, hunching my shoulders against the unfriendly chill of the early morning.

"Is the heating broken again?" I ask as Zane deposits a small pile of steaming pancakes on a plate before drizzling some fresh batter onto the pan.

"Unfortunately," he replies, sliding the plate over to me. I take it with a grateful nod and begin spreading Nutella all over it. "Jay was messing around with the circuit box and he saw a spider."

I make a non-committal sound, tearing a piece off a pancake and stuffing it into my mouth. "So he tried to drop kick it and hit the boiler instead?"

He affirms with a nod, and I hum in reply. At least that explains why I saw a huge purple bruise on Jay's foot last night while he was trying his best to stand on his head whilst also balancing me on his feet. 

What can I say? Kai's sleep-high bets are weird.

I finish off my plate of pancakes just as Lloyd stumbles into the room, his eyes watery with tiredness and his face creased with sleep.

"Mornin'," He greets me with a violent yawn that completely mangles his face.  I wrinkle my nose at him as he accepts another plate of pancakes from Zane and promptly begins drenching it in syrup, sugar, chocolate sauce, sprinkles, ice cream and just about every other sweet thing in the kitchen.

"Jeezum-crow, Lloyd," I say as he hops up onto the counter beside me, watching the syrup-sugar-chocolate sauce-sprinkles-ice-cream amalgation slowly pool on and around his pancakes. "You're gonna give yourself diabetes if you keep eating like that."

He shrugs and shoves a forkful of sugar-drenched pancake into his mouth. "I'm an adult now. You can't stop me!"

"Physically, you are," I return, "Mentally you're still about fourteen."

"That's old enough to eat as much sugar as I want."

"It really... isn't."

I shake my head exasperatedly as I finish the last of my pancakes and toss the plate expertly into the sink. Zane swings around and gives me an injured look. "Really, (name), that is good china. I'd rather you didn't throw our delicate crockery around like that."

"Sorry," I say, though without much remorse in my tone. I drain my coffee cup and place it more carefully in the sink. With a wave of my hand, I set the plate and cup washing themselves under the stream of tap water.

"I wish I could do that," sighs Lloyd morosely as I finish up and send the plate and cup to their usual cupboards with a delicate flick of my wrist. He slopes over to the sink and starts hand-scrubbing his own crystallised sugar-encrusted plate.

"It's real nice and domestic, but's it's pretty useless in battle, Lloyd," I resume my place on the kitchen countertop. "If you love being a ninja so much, you ought to stick to your own powers."

He scratches the scouring pad against a particularly stubborn lump of sugar and then turns on the tap, sending hot water gushing over the plate.

"Yeah, but _do_ I want to be a ninja?" he asks, flicking another chunk of sugar off the plate, carefully refusing to look at me.  I frown in consternation, a tiny bit of concern chipping in through my incredibly tired cocoon of numbness.

"What do you mean?"

He shakes his head and sets aside the finally clean plate. "No, I... never mind."

I stare at him for a moment more, but the moment is broken up by the rest of the ninja arriving in the kitchen in nothing less than a communal _lump_. 

Seriously. They're bunched up together so tightly that I can't even distinguish them properly.

"It's not _that_ cold," I say, clear amusement seeping into my voice as they gather around Zane with sighs of happiness as he hands out plates of pancakes.

Kai glares at me over his shoulder, shivering so violently he looks like he has a twitch. "Easy fuh-for you to say," he says, "Yuh-you just have a fuh-huh-freakishly high toh-tolerance for the col-cold."

I shake my head good-humouredly, but take pity at Kai's trembling shoulders and pale visage and summon a few blankets from the living room sofa (which is visible through the weird window thing between the kitchen and living room), dumping them on Kai's head.

He shoots up with a glare that quickly melts into a smile of relief as he seizes the folds of one of the thickest blankets and wraps it around himself, practically collapsing out of relief. 

"Thanks," he says begrudgingly when I raise my eyebrow at him.

Cole winks at me while no one else is looking, tying a large, fuzzy orange blanket around his shoulders. I return with a blown kiss, trying to force as many affectionate messages into the kiss as possible.

He smiles, then settles down at the breakfast table with a plate of butter-drenched pancakes. I notice that Jay is eyeing the two of us rather suspiciously, so I distract him quickly by asking loudly, "So, Jay, how are things with Nya?"

His freckled cheeks go a pretty shade of pink that exactly match Nya's, and I let out a quiet sigh of relief as the attention diverges from me and Cole. 

"O-oh, we're fine!" he stammers, turning to Nya with a kind of desperate pleading written across his face. "We're fine, right?"

There's a tiny tremor in his voice, and I vaguely register that there's a tiny bit of doubt in his face.

 _Uh oh._ Did I just accidentally ruin Jay's confidence in his relationship?

"Yeah, we're fine, Jay!" assures Nya, sending Kai a fiery look when he makes a disbelieving noise. "And I'll thank _you_ ," she says, rounding on me, "Not to cast aspersions on-"

"Hang that idea before it dries, Nya," I say seriously. "If you'll remember correctly, I was the first ever shipper of Jaya."

"Yeah, Jesus, Nya!" Lloyd says. "Why do hate (nickname) so much?"

She flushes even darker pink. "I don't! I don't-" she cuts herself off and shakes her head. "I'm... I'm just gonna..."

She slowly trawls out of the kitchen, tossing her plate in the sink as she leaves. Kai rolls his eyes and smacks Lloyd upside the head.  "Nice going, Greenbean. You upset her."

"Excuse me, Spicy Jalapeno Boi," I say loftily, flicking my wrist and forcing his hand away from Lloyd's head, "But that is my baby brother, and no one is allowed to smack him but me."

He frowns at me. "And Nya is my sister and no one is allowed to upset her but me."

"I didn't mean to upset her!" Lloyd says indignantly, jumping down from the counter and accidentally shoving a plate off of it in his haste. I catch it quickly with a jerk of my finger and set it carefully down back in its usual place in the cupboard. 

"I didn't know it would upset her!" He turns to me. "Did you know it would upset her?"

I raise my hands in defence. "Hey, hey, you have your arguments to yourselves, lil bro. I'm not gonna be around forever to solve them for you."

He huffs and crosses his arms

I make a quiet grumbling sound and shuffle out of the kitchen and into the living room, jumping onto the armchair (that I have claimed is mine and no one else's) and snuggling up inside a large bundle of blankets. I close my eyes and nuzzle my face into the bit of blanket directly in front of my face.

"You look like a cat, you know, hon."

I retract my face from my fuzzy blanket and frown up at Cole, who settles easily on the overlarge arm of the armchair with a kind of languid gracefulness that just makes me depressed. "Don't ever call me 'hon' again."

"Will do, sweetheart. "

I make a grumbling sound in the base of my throat, not bothering to make a reply, and shove my face further into my blanket. I register movement from beside me as Cole checks that the others aren't watching and then slips into the armchair beside me.

"This is... comfy," I hear his muffled voice as he buries his face in the top of my head, then inhales. I would judge him for being a weird dude who smells hair if we weren't dating.

Actually, no. I am judging him for being a weird dude who smells hair. But it's so _Cole_ that I don't really care all that much.

"That's nice," he murmurs into my head, and I immediately know that he's talking about my new shampoo scent - sakura blossoms with a hint of lavender. 

"Thanks," I reply. "It came in two scents - sakura and ocean breeze. I like ocean breeze, but it dries the scalp."

He raises his head and I turn to look at his slightly grumpy face. "That was the least romantic thing you possibly could have said. "

I shake my head and turn around, leaning into his side. "I don't know why you're bothered. By all accounts, we're not dating, are we?"

"Ugh," he groans and presses his forehead to mine. His breath smells vaguely minty, most likely owing to the breath mints he keeps in his pillowcase at all times. "I don't know how long I can keep up this act for. Remind me again why we're not allowed to tell them?"

"Because Lloyd would flip out, even though I keep telling him that I really don't need him to protect me from _boys_ , and you know for a fact that we will be obliged to go out on group dates with Nya, Jay, Kai and Skylor. And I can't handle the social interaction involved in that."

"We seem to be interacting perfectly fine right about now."

I huff and turn my face into his mildly raggedy jumper. "That's different," I mumble, lazily closing my eyes and heaving a contented sigh. "There's a reason I said yes when you asked me out."

"True, true. Or maybe I'm just better than everyone else." I can hear his voice dripping in both sarcasm and smugness. 

"Don't get too full of yourself. How long are we going to keep this up?"

"Not much longer, that's for sure."

A new voice suddenly issues from behind us. I shove myself away from Cole hurriedly and smile nervously at an equal parts confused and kind of pissed-looking Kai. 

Oh.

Oh _no._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
